


Caregiver

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana Gets Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Need More Steve Worrying Over Diana In My Life, Missing Scene, Steve Takes Care Of Her, Where Is All The Wonder Woman Hurt/Comfort?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: In the aftermath of the No Man's Land battle, Steve watches and worries and then realizes.





	Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a series of Hurt!Diana stories with Steve taking care of her. Feel free to leave me a request for that kind of story. I seriously need more Hurt!Diana and Worried!Steve in my life and I'm stunned that I can't find really any stories with that. Enjoy!

            Steve had never seen anything like it before.

 

            One second, Diana was behind him and the next, she was charging across No Man’s Land like an avenging angel. Then, before he even realized it, she had driven out the Germans and liberated the town. She had so much power—power that, in the wrong hands, could easily lead to them losing—but she only used it for others. Her smile, radiant as the sun, as she helped rocked a crying child while its mother praised her, filled him with hope. She, an Amazonian Princess, would be their salvation.

 

            It was crazy, really, to think about. Before he even landed on that island, he’d been so sure that the key to winning the war would be bombs and planes. But yet, as Diana met his gaze, her eyes twinkling, he knew now that she was the key. Carefully, Diana handled the child back and then stepped toward him and that’s when he saw it—the slight twinge of pain that flitted across her features.

 

            Steve frowned, his brow furrowed. He didn’t even think, didn’t even stop to consider that Diana might be hurt. Suddenly, his stomach fell and nervousness gripped him. He had to check, had to see if she was really okay. He crossed the crowded town square, easily catching up to her.

 

            “Steve.” And God, the way she said his name, with a lightness and joy, made him want to do nothing but hold her and never let her go. But, there was a war going on, and until they ended it, nothing could become of them.

 

            “Are you hurt?” His eyes scan her, checking for any injuries, but he doesn’t see anything obvious. Still, he noticed now that she was favoring her left side and he grimaced.

 

            “Fine.” She wasn’t a good liar—her eyes glanced away, immediately alerting him to the truth. Carefully, gingerly, he led her toward the small inn. They’d been given rooms by the grateful town and though he could practically hear Etta screaming about the impropriety of it all, he took her to his. He shut the door behind him and then faced Diana.

 

            “Show me.”

 

            Her eyebrow quirked, a small tinge of a smile on her peach lips, “What do you wish to see?”

 

            A loaded question and honestly, it took all his effort not to let his mind wander, not to think about his hands roaming over her body, about the way she would feel as they laid together—

 

            “I know you’re hurt,” He breathed out, focusing on the here and now, “Let me see. We need to treat it.”

 

            She nodded and slowly, she released her tunic, revealing creamy white skin below. She wasn’t modest and though Steve considered himself fairly bold, he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. She reached for a shirt—one of his—and put it over, then rolled it up to show the ragged cuts on the side of her chest.

 

            “Jesus,” Steve winced, coming beside her, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

            The cuts were deep and blood oozed out. How had she been standing with injuries like this? Any other man would’ve collapsed—but Diana wasn’t any other man. As she had told him quite proudly, she was sculpted from clay and given life by the God Zeus himself. Her body could clearly take a lot more damage, but that didn’t mean she was invincible.

 

            “They will heal,” She whispered, catching his hand in hers, “You need not worry.”

 

            Really, in that moment, that’s when he knew. He was in love with this woman. Not only because she was the key to stopping this war, but because of her compassion. Everything she did, she did for others. He had no doubt that she would lay down her life for a stranger and that terrified him. Because, if he lost Diana, he didn’t know what he would do. He hadn’t been truly living until he landed on that island. She had saved him, yes, but she had found him.

 

            And he couldn’t let her go.

 

            He squeezed her hand, “We should still clean them.”

 

            She smirked again, “If you wish.”

 

            Carefully, he cleaned out the wound and bandaged it. Diana seemed unbothered by the process and he had to wonder how many times this had happened to her before. On the island, all the women were skilled warriors. How many injuries had she received due to her training?

 

            “I did not know you were a worrier, Steve.” She teased, tone light and airy.

 

            He huffs out a laugh, “Only because you charged your way across No Man’s Land with barely any armor.”

 

            She caught his hand, her eyes locking into his, “I will not leave you, Steve.” She smiled, bright and beautiful.

 

            And that’s when Steve kissed her.  


End file.
